


The Sweetest Taste

by TheSoggySchuyler4



Series: We have a lifetime of Love to share [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, kid Daniel Sousa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoggySchuyler4/pseuds/TheSoggySchuyler4
Summary: Daisy wants her first kiss to be with someone special.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: We have a lifetime of Love to share [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995211
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	The Sweetest Taste

Daisy was silent the entire way home. She slumped in her seat, fiddling with the beads on her bracelet, and pointedly ignored all of dad’s attempts at conversation.

“Daisy-” Dad began, pulling into the drive.

“I’m going to play with Daniel.” She clambered out of the car before he could press her further.

There were three things Daisy hated about being eleven. They all centred around one horrible, terrible, stupid fact of life. Daisy had to go to middle school. Specifically, she had to go to a different middle school than Daniel, so far away that only two other kids from her elementary school had gone there. Worse, one of those kids was her childhood bully, Miles. Daniel had always protected her before, but now he was gone, and Daisy was all alone.

Daisy practically melted into Daniel’s embrace as he limped out of the house, still somewhat unsteady on his new prosthetic. It had been nearly two years since the accident, but they were both aware that he would never be able to move as well as he used to. Technology was good, but it couldn’t give him back his right leg.

“Bad day at school?” Daniel asked, rubbing her back calmingly. Daisy hummed, breathing in his scent.

“The worst. Miles wouldn’t leave me alone and he tried to-” Daisy cut herself off with a shuddering breath. She could still feel ghost fingers invading her space, pulling her towards him. She could still see the way his mouth had puckered expectantly, his smug, self-entitled grin. Gross.

They headed back into the house, kicking off their shoes and pulling out Daniel’s toy box. He had received a ton of super cool space toys for his birthday, and they were both excited to actually play with them. Still, even as Daisy smashed her alien toy against Daniel’s astronaut, yelling loudly in a spontaneous stream of gobbledygook, her mind kept drifting to the almost kiss.

Daisy was eleven. Loads of kids her age had already had her first. She was practically the only girl in her class who hadn’t kissed anyone yet, and she hated it. She didn’t want to kiss some stupid boy just to stay on the same social standing as her peers.

“Daisy?” Daniel had paused the game, obviously noticing her distraction, and she blinked. Daniel was a boy, wasn’t he? He would count.

“Will you do something for me?” She asked tentatively. Daniel tilted his head, smiling in that easy, dependable way of his.

“Of course. What do you need?”

Daisy hesitated, deliberating. After a moment, she crawled forward, nudging a few of the toys out of the way until their noses were practically touching. Before Daniel could say anything, Daisy pressed her lips to his, grabbing his neck to pull him towards her.

The kiss was brief, and she pulled away almost immediately, marvelling at the way that her mouth tingled slightly, and there was a funny fluttering feeling in her stomach. Daniel’s mouth had fallen open, and he went bright red, staring at her in shock.

“That was nice,” Daisy mumbled, feeling her face flush too. She cleared her throat, and reached for one of the astronauts, holding it out to Daniel. “Now we need to trap a space robot.”


End file.
